This project is designed to address the gap that exists between recent discoveries in phonological intervention and clinical application during intervention of severe speech disorders. A software program will be developed to help support practitioners' efficient implementation of these important clinical innovations. Specifically, in Phase I, a software tool, Sound Contrasts in Phonology (SCIP) and a user manual, will be developed to be used by speech-language pathologists (SLPs) in treating speech disorders in children. Feasibility testing of the product with SLPs will follow alpha and beta testing of the software. Phase II will examine the treatment efficacy of the tool. Three regional test sites will be incorporated to assess the feasibility of SCIP and the user manual. A counterbalanced design will be used in two experimental tasks with a mandatory quota of 8 SLPs in each of the three regional sites (N = 24). Feasibility data will be collected in terms of efficiency and accuracy in two experimental tasks that compare SCIP with traditional methods of developing treatment materials and reporting treatment progress. Specifically, quantitative data will be collected in the form of the amount of time it takes to develop treatment materials under two conditions (SCIP vs traditional) and the number of errors to complete each task (a measure of accuracy expressed as a percentage). Analysis of variance employing all the design features of counterbalancing, study participants, and study site, will be applied to each measurement. Qualitative data will also be collected in the form of a questionnaire. The project will potentially have important clinical significance. As proposed, the project will provide a "better, faster, cheaper" approach in the development of intervention materials to increase clinician access to recent innovations in phonological intervention, decrease clinicians' time and effort in developing individualized treatment materials, and potentially have a profound impact on the nature of phonological intervention with significant decreases in the length of time typically required by children with speech disabilities. The commercial potential of SCIP is expected to be high given that there are over 86,000 certified SLPs in the U.S., many of whom serve the 20% of children who exhibit phonological disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]